


三十三岁

by ReviverSeed



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gen, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29654229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReviverSeed/pseuds/ReviverSeed
Summary: 劳勃竟然记得史坦尼斯的命名日，真不像他。这件礼物像一个盛大的意外。“毕竟这是你的第三十三个命名日。”他们的父亲大人没有活着见证自己的第三十三个命名日，母亲大人也一样。
Relationships: Robert Baratheon & Stannis Baratheon
Kudos: 2





	三十三岁

**Author's Note:**

> [ariel2me](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariel2me/pseuds/ariel2me)太太的《[Three and Thirty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9217175)》的中文版本，感谢授权；同时发表在[LOFTER](https://fazah.lofter.com/post/4c235797_1cb98dc4f)；太好吃了，这系列打开了我的新大门，呼朋引伴来吃

劳勃竟然记得史坦尼斯的生日，真不像他。这件礼物对史坦尼斯来说像一个盛大的意外。一把猎刀，刀柄上雕刻着拜拉席恩的宝冠雄鹿。他打量着这件礼物，眼里交织着怀疑和不信，说道：“我想我应该从你的礼物里读出一些信息。这是在暗示我必须更常和你一起去打猎吗？”

如它所示，劳勃浪费了太多的时间打猎和训鹰，就像他嫖妓和喝酒一样，史坦尼斯判断道。并不是说劳勃在乎听闻史坦尼斯对这件事的看法。看看他现在，笑得轰轰烈烈，仿佛在世上没有顾忌，肩上没有王国，背上没有责任。

“诸神在上，不，史坦尼斯。我更想安宁地打猎，没有你永远的苦脸和嘲笑毁了我的心情。你可以在自己的好日子和随便挑的谁去打猎，除了我自己。这把刀曾经属于我们的父亲。是祖父给他的。父亲在我第十六个命名日把它给了我。”

庆祝劳勃的第十六个命名日，不久之后，史蒂芬大人和他的夫人踏上那次命运的航行，前往瓦兰提斯为雷加王子寻找新娘。

史坦尼斯专心地端详着这把刀，想象着父亲的手放在刀刃边，手指摩挲着刀柄上雕刻的雄鹿。他会多么珍惜它，珍惜它胜过所有，如果这把刀是由父亲送给他的话。相反，劳勃对离开它并没有表现出丝毫不舍，好像这仅仅是他大量藏品中的一件装饰。

“我想你送我这把刀，是因为你更喜欢琼恩·艾林给你的那把猎刀吧。”史坦尼斯说，为父亲的份感到不满。似乎，劳勃总是把寄养关系凌驾于血缘关系之上。他的养父凌驾于他的生父之上。他的养兄弟凌驾于他的亲兄弟之上。

劳勃爆发了。“七层地狱，史坦尼斯！你的猜忌和怨恨没有尽头吗？如果我不给你，你又会抱怨这是因为我宁愿把它给蓝礼，或者给奈德。”

史坦尼斯用手指摩挲着刀背，说道：“我们的父亲把它送给了长子。它应该属于你的长子乔佛里。”

 _如果他真的是你儿子的话。_ 然而不，在找到确切的证据之前，他不能把这个怀疑说出来。

“乔佛里有一把古董得多的猎刀，来自他的兰尼斯特祖父。上面闪耀着兰尼斯特的黄金，镶嵌着数不完的宝石。我怀疑他一点也不会在乎这把。”劳勃回答。“我之所以把它送你，是因为父亲从来没有机会按承诺的那样带给你一把猎刀，就像他从瓦兰提斯回来之前打算的那样。”

这是一个有点感人的举动，史坦尼斯承认，勉强地。但是……已经十九年了。自从傲风号沉没那天起，已经过了十九年。

“为什么是现在？为什么你现在要给我？” _这些年你又把它放哪儿了？我从未见你用过它。_

“毕竟这是你的第三十三个命名日，史坦尼斯。”

 _啊。_ 他们的父亲大人没有活着见证自己的第三十三个命名日，母亲大人也一样。史蒂芬·拜拉席恩和卡珊娜·伊斯蒙的三个儿子中，两个已经活得比他们的父母更久。

而劳勃和史坦尼斯，他们得到这些岁月以后都干了些什么？

“我们从来没有得到他们拥有的那种爱。”劳勃说。

“我们？”

“瑟曦和我。你和你那永远阴沉的妻子。”

“我的婚姻不是 _你的_ 婚姻。”史坦尼斯厉声道。

然而，劳勃没有在听。他目光恍惚，梦呓般地说：“如果莱安娜还活着……”

如果莱安娜还活着，她会是有血有肉的人，有自己的思想和感情的人，可能失望也可能让人失望的人，而不是一位神坛上的女神，其完美永远不被时间的流逝、生命本身的流逝所玷污与触及。那是一个劳勃所爱的影子，甚至不是莱安娜·史塔克在她太短暂的生命中单薄的影子，而是一个他从自己的需求、梦想和欲望的骨架中创造出来的影子。

一个真实的少女，以及她假若活着会成为的女人，在这个等式中根本没有位置。

“我真想要啊，想要我们的父母曾经拥有的东西。”劳勃说着，手里紧紧地握着酒杯，紧到里面的东西都洒了出来。

“你在那个酒杯底下是找不到它的，”史坦尼斯反驳说，“你也不会在每天晚上不同女人的床上找到它。”

“那么，要在哪里？我在哪里才能找到它？告诉我，史坦尼斯。”劳勃恳求道。

_如果你不能真正明白，你就不能去爱，史坦尼斯。_

_我们必须明白什么，母亲？_

“你问错人了。”史坦尼斯回答他的哥哥。

“如果她还活着——”

轮到史坦尼斯在愤怒中爆发了。“ _她。她。她。_ 这就是你滔滔不绝的所有东西。劳勃，莱安娜·史塔克不是一个能治愈你所有疾病的魔法生物。”

“我是说母亲，这次。我是说我们的母亲。如果 _她_ 还活着——”

“那她会对我们失望。” _我们，你和我两个人，劳勃。不只是你。_

好了，他说出来了，终于，而且在说出来的时候，知道这是在他心底的事实，他此前一直拒绝接受的事实。

劳勃摇摇头。“如果她还活着，如果他们都还活着，母亲和父亲，我们不会像今天这样。我们会变得不同。我们会变得更好。”

“更好的人，还是更好的生活？”

“两者皆是。”

非常诱人，诱人到想去相信它。

如果，如果，如果。如果那样……

不，相信它太伤人了，因为那也意味着为他们本来能成为的自己而哀伤，为现在永远失去了的自己。

他拒绝相信，拒绝相信那个本来能实现但永远不可能了的美好未来。

“我们那时都是年轻人了，几乎已经成型，不像蓝礼，在母亲和父亲去世的时候还是个摇篮里的婴儿。”史坦尼斯说，用一种不容辩驳的口吻，用一种告诉劳勃这场谈话已经到了尽头的声调说道。


End file.
